


Beauty From Pain

by ferreroroc



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Coma, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferreroroc/pseuds/ferreroroc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years of being in coma Quinn finally wakes up only to find that what she loved the most has been stolen from her by the person she trusted the most. What a fancy of destiny it is that she can't remember it. Faberry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monster

**Summer of 2012, Quinn**

_They say that when you die you see a white blinding light that guides you through a shadowy tunnel that leads you to the afterlife. More often than not that comes accompanied by a feeling of supposedly infinite peace as your soul untangles from the last bits of life radiating from your body that afterwards becomes nothing more than an empty shell._

_Yet… I felt nothing._

__Out of all those myths that writers pretend to sells us as the truth the only one that got remotely close to what you really experience was the flashing of your whole life in the blink of an eye. It could be described more accurately thought, as a bunch unrelated memories strolling through your mind like a shuffle playlist before your mind completely shutdowns_  
_

_I remember_ us  _winning nationals. I never seen so much happiness placed together as the one I saw on everyone's faces that day in the stage as the master of ceremony called our name. "Vocal Adrenaline" echoed through the enormous auditorium that was quickly filled with applauses and enthusiastic whistles._

_Clear as water was also the last time I went with my mother to the beach; her sweet smile. She was terrified. She kept screaming distressed behind my father shoulders as he tried to teach me how to swim by the shore. When an unexpected wave made me swallow a gulp of water she almost tore me off my father arms who chuckled at the panic in her eyes and at the possibility of me drowning with the exaggerate amount of floaters she had fixed me in._

_I missed that dad; that carefree man with a joy so immense that it was almost tangible to everyone around him._

_I recalled the first time I sang for Finn. Neither of us would ever admit it aloud but we silently agreed that was the moment that determined the rest of our relationship. It was the first time that when we looked at each other we saw nothing less than the love of a brother and sister._

_And I remember her._

_I remember the way her brown locks swung when they were caught on a breeze of wind. Her lavender scent that I could sense from across a room. And I remember the first time we made love; the way the moonlight creep over her sweaty skin giving it a ghostlike glow. How she suffocated my name between squeals of pleasure_.  _How_   _she bit down on my shoulder trying hopelessly to contain her orgasm and keep as quiet as possible for her unsuspecting parents only a few doors away._

_...._

**May of 2014, Finn**

It felt like he was never going to be enough for her.

It wouldn't matter how hard he tried, or how much time had passed, Rachel would always wish it was  _her_  who kissed her nightmares goodbye. It had been two years already, two exhausting years of longing, of yearning past the point of insanity for the moment the  _sleeping beauty_  would rouse from her deathly slumber; but Finn knew better, he knew that time was not to be. The sooner they all accepted that fact, the sooner they would be able to carry on with their lives.

"Long time no see, Mr. Hudson," Mrs. Parker, the head nurse of the fourth floor, greeted when Finn walked past her on the hallway that leaded to Quinn's room. He only nodded in response and rushed his pace to Quinn's room trying to ignore the gulp of guilt and shame that dashed to his core. He froze when he reached the door; the only thing between him and the worst of his demons, the epitome of his fears. Finn stretched his trembling hand towards the knob and after the last seconds of hesitation he stormed inside dismissing his previous feeling of fled.

How Quinn still looked beautiful even after two years of confinement to a bed was a mystery to Finn. Granted, she was much paler and dangerously thinner, but her breathtaking beauty was still pretty much intact. Somewhere deep down Finn still waited for her to open her kaleidoscope-like hazel eyes and flash that characteristic grin of hers; but he had revoked his heart every permission to harvest such feelings a long time ago, he had not allowed it to forget the hopeless and tragic reality; such things would never happen again.

Quinn was gone.

Finn contemplated Quinn from the end of the bed not daring to come any closer. He could say, with little fear of mistake that she in some way or another had made him experience the widest range of emotions a human being could endure; first, there was admiration that grew to become love, then love gave way to a fear, so dark and deep that morphed into despise. It had been the last sentiment in particular which brought him this evening to the gloomy desolated hospital.

Finn had ditched football practice to instead go see Rachel perform in Glee Club. If the guys ever found out he had stood them up for his girlfriend and not because of a doctor's appointment they would probably question his manhood with all sort of creative jokes. And they would most likely give him daily slushie facials for the rest of the semester if they knew he had ditched to watch Rachel  _sing_ about her feelings in Glee Club. Being in Glee Club had stopped being ‘cool’ a long time ago. Two years to be exact when the club dismantled itself bit by bit on a series of unfortunate events. First was the resignation of Shelby as the coach of Vocal Adrenaline and the birth of New Directions under William Schuester's tutelage. Then came the graduation of Blaine and St. James, the club male leads, and Karofsky. Then was the departure of the Cheerios and the jocks with the absence of their captains, Quinn and Karofsky respectively. Last but not least was the quitclaim of Rachel, the female lead vocalist, of anything related to the choir that would last for almost a year. Everything combined resulted in a gigantic lost at sectionals with them not even placing in the top three and the degradation of the club from the top of the social pyramid to the bottom.

Finn knew the consequences if anyone found out; and they needed his popularity as the quarterback of the Titans, or how else would he be able to halt McKinley's population from slushing Rachel on daily basis and make her life a living hell? With him at the top she was out of limits even if she insisted on being in Glee Club despite all. He knew what could happen very well but Rachel had been talking non-stop all week about her assignment for glee. From what he gathered Mr. Schuster had asked them to sing a song concerning their deepest feelings. Rachel had spent the entire week searching for the perfect song. At last Finn had decided to offer his help; he might not be as musically obsessed as her but he was confident that the year he had spent in Glee Club on sophomore year had expanded his knowledge on the area.

When Finn had asked for the song's theme he had see how Rachel's smile had faltered and how her eyes had darkened when she said "You" but he had brushed it off. He had convinced himself he had just imagined it just like he had always done for the year; now he only wished he had listened to his paranoid subconscious.

When Finn had reached the auditorium the stage was occupied by Kurt on the climax of his performance. Finn recognized the song as  _Defying Gravity;_  one of the few show tunes he actually liked.

Quinn’s favorite.

Something about the way Kurt held the microphone stand as if it were the only thing holding him still had made Finn feel as if he were intruding into some sort of sacred place. Finn had spotted the rest of the club sitting tightly together in the front rows but he had opted for a seat in the back figuring it would be better to let his presence be known only when it were Rachel's turn. After Kurt went one of the new kids, Santana with a heart shattering cover of a song she introduced as  _For the Love of a Daughter._ Finn had entertained the thought of waiting outside until it were Rachel's turn after that performance; what they were sharing felt too personal; to Finn equaled as to reading someone's diary out loud in a crowded room.

After congratulating Santana on his performance Mr. Schuester had called Artie's name who managed to lighten the mood with  _Safety Dance_ and Mike and Brittany enthusiastically dancing around him.

"Rachel" had then called Mr. Schuester at last and Finn had almost felt relieved. Finn had been surprised when Rachel didn't run towards the stage eager for another performance and instead had taken hesitant steps in its direction diverting her eyes in every direction but to the small crown that waited for her at the foot of the stage. After murmuring something to Brad, the piano player, Rachel finally addressed the audience "As you all know I always prefer songs that proceed from the Broadway catalog but given as on my meticulous search for the perfect song this one particularly spoke my true feelings I concluded an exception to my accustomed repertoire would not harm my hold record-"

"And here she goes again making me regret I let her talk me into joining Glee Club" Finn had heard Mercedes mutter to no one in particular. She had said it loud enough for Rachel to hear her but Rachel had opted for ignoring it and had continued. "Of course in order to add a fairly needed vocal challenge to the song I arranged it-"

"Rachel. The song." Had hurried her Mr. Schuester.

Finn now irrationally resented him for doing so.

Rachel nodded at that and smiled faintly to no one in particular before heading to the piano that was now unoccupied. When Finn had reached the others Rachel had already zoomed out onto her music playing the first notes of the song. The soft melody was vaguely familiar to Finn but he couldn't completely place where he had heard it before; if only he had. He wished he had been able to foreknow the soreness that was about to rise within him or gotten the slightest of clues of the wrath that was about to haze his mind to the point of madness.

Finn stayed behind the others not wanting to disturb the trance they all seemed to be under. When Rachel started singing he automatically understood why every single one of them appeared to be glued to their seats in anticipation. Words like dazzling or striking could not ever capture completely Rachel's voice. He had heard Rachel sing before of course but not on a rehearsed performance in a long time. If it was possible he fell a little more in love with her in that precise moment. That was of course until she reached the bridge of  _Wish You Were Here_  and everything inside of him extinguished to later be replace by pain and sorrow that quickly morphed into ire and resentment.

What seemed like a lifetime to Finn had not been close to enough for Rachel to forget Quinn and when Mr. Schuester had summoned her deepest feelings she had opted for _her_ once again. Somewhere deep down he had always known but oh he had hoped. Hoped that he was enough.

Every word Rachel sang prophesying her immortal love for his comatose stepsister was like a dagger to his already wounded heart and every tear that escaped her watery brown eyes just sunk it deeper inside. It was too much for him to bear. He had put aside every sense of loyalty and morality he ever had for the love that Rachel had evoke in him but he was no more than a crutch for her. He was just a second option, a placeholder, a mere replacement and knowing that she had never felt for him what he had for her shattered him.

It would be so easy to end everything. The thin line between life and death was so fragile; just a single push to destiny and everything could be gone. Much wasn't needed in Quinn's flimsy state and there were so many untraceable ways tempting him; mocking him to give in to his shadiest fancies. Just a thrust was enough to murder the ghost that hunted the lives of everyone he loved and by default his relationship even since before it had started. A little push and everything could be put to rest once and for all; turned at last into a distant memory habitant only of the past.

Finn took a hesitant step closer to Quinn. His eyes wandered around the room as if trying to find reassurance in the white walls that surrounded him. He took another step this one a bit steadier than the last one. Finn reached for the pillow where Quinn's head rested blocking away his last sane thoughts. He closed his eyes not wanting to witness himself the crime that he was about to commit. Not even his lids tightly shut were able to imprison the tears that now ran freely down his cheeks.

His fist closed tightly around the pillow as he drove it closer to Quinn and a single memory slipped through Finn's carefully build defenses.

" _Do you promise?" asked Quinn staring right into my eyes. We were no more than ten years old and Quinn had burst into my room rambling about having something she needed to show me. After a few threats on Quinn's part and lots of patience on mine she made me promise not to laugh. "I promise, Q." I said truthfully but wanting more than anything to finally got her to reveal the reason of her despair so I could go back to playing video games._

_I could still see the hesitation in her eyes so I smiled. "Go on."_

_She looked at me one last time before closing her eyes and letting her sweet voice rise in an enchanting tune. She sang the first verses of_ Fly Me to the Moon  _with her eyes still tightly shut. Her voice was calming and soothing like the most beautiful lullaby. I knew in that exact moment that I would never be able to listen to the original song, or any other cover of it for that matter, without remembering this moment. The moment when, for the first time, I realized that regardless of blood ties we_ were _brother and sister._

Finn dropped to his knees terrified of himself. The pillow discarded on the floor. "I'm sorry, Q. I'm so sorry." He apologized between sobs. His hands shook frantically as tearing cries escaped his chest uncontrollably. He couldn't believe what he had almost done. He was disgusted with himself and of what he was capable off. Quinn was his sister regardless of everything: his pain, his resentment, his foolishness. How could such things cross his mind when his only real duty was to protect her from any harm?

Finn wanted to run away but he was too weak to move a muscle. He was petrified by shame; by grief. His eyes slowly strolled to Quinn while he tried to hold back his tears. He wanted to look at her; he wanted to punish himself for ever allowing such dark thoughts cross his mind. Finn did it. At his own pace making sure it hurt as much as it should. He started at her delicate jaw line and then slowly upwards; taking in every feature, every curve and line of her face. When he finally reached her eyes a choky scream escaped his trout and he threw himself backwards astonished and more than anything frightened.

Quinn unblinking eyes were wide open and staring intensively at him.


	2. This Night's Been So Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sort of a filler, I’m still struggling with what I want to happen in the next chapter but I wanted to update the story so I used this chapter to give more insight on the background of the story. I’ll update soon.
> 
> This chapter will be jumping between years and characters so pay attention to the transitions

**May of 2014, Quinn**

An intoxicating smell invaded Quinn's nostrils. She clung to the foreign aroma feeling an almost desperate need to hold to something— anything capable of keeping her conciseness from fading away. But the scent did nothing more than overwhelm her already clouded mind onto oblivion.

...

**November of 2012, Quinn**

"No. No," this had to be some kind of joke "Why? No— Jesse and I have been working on this duet for months." Quinn looked at Jesse searching for his support but he suddenly had found the patterns on the floor interesting enough to even grace her with a glance. Leave it to her boyfriend to find the worst possible moment to finally decide to detach his ego from his mouth. "You can't just—"

"That's where we differ because I can," Shelby's snapped; she then exhaled sharply and when she spook again her temper had lessened somewhat. "Quinn, can you please stop behaving like a child long enough to listen?" she questioned sternly.

Quinn gave Shelby her best annoyed ‘I'm listening’ glare and waited for the explanation that was supposed to magically make wasting three months of her life ok.

"I've been informed that there has been a last minute change in the panel of judges." Quinn felt the urge to ask by whom, but then decided against it. She had ceased been surprised by Shelby's— by  _anything_  related to the woman a long time ago. She was smart and clever; a musical genius. A woman that calculated with meticulous precision every step she took. If asked at anyone at McKinley their response would probably swing between the lines of strict and intimidating; to be fair their perspective wasn't that far away from the truth. But Quinn wouldn't have chosen a public school out of all the private high schools' brochures her father had spent months tormenting her with if it weren't for Shelby Corcoran and Vocal Adrenaline. A glee club the woman had singlehandedly risen from the ashes and transformed from almost inexistent to a five consecutive years national champion with a booster club so extremely large that if wanted its funds could buy every of its 26 members a Range Rover.

Shelby recited from memory: "We now have Andrea Kelly a local celebrity well known for her support of feminist campaigns. Rod Remington a democrat whose older daughter recently braised her sexuality on WOHN News 8 and Josh Newton Howard—"

"Josh Newton Howard, as in the international musical sensation; twenty times platinum recording artist: Josh Newton Howard? " flailed Kurt incapable of suppressing a fanboy yelp from escaping his trout. "Oh, my God. Oh. My. God." He whispered to himself, his already pale skin turning ghostlike white.

"Josh Newton Howard as in the recently  _out_ musician," corrected Shelby.

Quinn eyes widened once Shelby's words sank in. You didn't need to be particularly smart to comprehend the picture she was drawing for them. A gay...  _friendly_ set list? No. Quinn was going to be hugely disappointed if Shelby's big strategy turned out to be an explicit cover of  _I Kissed a Girl_. The judges would not only see right through it at the first guitar note but it would mean that Quinn had not only overestimated the director's better judgment but also her fairness.

Quinn had spent months practicing with Jesse for their duet; barely eating or leaving the auditorium, to now have her efforts ignored as if they were not worth a second though. Quinn felt deceived by Shelby, her mentor, the one person she looked up to. Shelby had made her rehearse tirelessly an entire year. "You are as talented as you mother was," had said Shelby sometime in August of her freshmen year after one of their many glee meetings when everyone had already left. "She was extraordinary— a worthy rival. Give me one year, Quinn. One year and I guarantee you'll be signing a solo." After that, every day at third period, they would meet in the auditorium to fulfill that promise.

All that work for what? To now have her replaced without previous warning? "So what, are we going to do a homoerotic orgy inspired number just because that  _may_  please the judges," the words had left Quinn's mouth before she could stop them.

"Quinn, that's enough." Quinn winced under Shelby's stony stare.

Without much more preambles Shelby went to the simple black piano, in the far back of the stage, where Brad sat as a silent witness of the discussion, not showing a single sign of caring. Shelby gave Brad a sheet of music from the huge music book that rested on top of the piano and afterwards returned her attention back to the club. "After a lot of deliberation I've paired up the two female voices that unquestionably harmonize the most to sing a duet at regionals. The song I've chosen is  _Unpretty_  by the 90's trio _TLC_."

Gasps, murmurs and speculations filled the auditorium within seconds. Blake Dawson, between a grin bragged about how her voice matched with anyone's. Puck rolled his eyes when her brother, Hale, complained about how unfair was that only the girls got to sing such a great song. Mercedes Jones whined to no one in particular about freshmen not being allowed to sing solos. Tina Cohen-Chang murmured silently something to Rachel Berry while Blaine Anderson discussed his own theories with a moon eyed Kurt.

Despite all, Quinn had to accept that Shelby selection was pretty much accurate. The song had the perfect ingredients to please all the judges; you just needed to throw in a bit of talent, an elaboratedchorography and perfectly synchronized harmonies and you'll have yourself a winning duet.

"Who do you think she chose?" Kurt asked her somewhat eager when Blaine had moved his conversation to Finn— that smiled sympathetically at her—; but then desisted on getting a response when she only glared at him. "Sorry." Her best friend mumbled just before Shelby loudly cleared her trout in order of regaining the club's attention.

"The duet will be sang by," the air around Quinn suddenly felt heavier "Rachel Berry—"

"What?" echoed Blake's voice through the auditorium while Rachel just sat paralyzed on her seat, blood suddenly gone for her lips.

It was a secret to no one that Blake couldn't be five minutes on an enclosed space with Rachel without attacking her, not that her ego treated anyone else any better but if there was something Blake hated more than things not going her way that was someone stealing her spotlight and Rachel was an imminent threat to her solo at next year's nationals— or this year's apparently. "A freshman?" questioned Blake with a perfect combination of irritation and disbelieve. "Have you lost your mind?"

If stares could kill, Quinn was fairly sure Blake would already be six feet underground in some glum corner near the football field. "I'm sorry; I think someone failed to pass me the memo that named you director of Vocal Adrenaline." Her eyes then moved to the rest of the club and lastly landed on Quinn. "Would it be too much to ask of you to stay quiet and allow me to talk or does any of you have further trivial comments to voice?" a sepulchral silence seized the glee clubbers and most desired invisibility as a supernatural ability.

"To answer your  _so_  pertinent question Blake, allow me to ask you something. Do you know why I don't let freshmen audition for solos?" In what had to be some kind of miracle Blake seemed to opt to not voice her thoughts and simply shook her head as a response. Shelby grinned satisfied with herself. "It's not because some sort of stupid seniority rule, I assurance you. But because I use that entire first year to mold the average singers I receive at the beginning of the semester into brilliant soloists."

Quinn's eyes inadvertently traveled to Rachel. There was something about the girl that had always unsettled Quinn; she had never been able to quite put her finger on it but when Rachel started pursuing Jesse she had opted for that alternative. They were in every extent of the term: opposite poles. Rachel talked and then thought; Quinn first thought and then by slim chances of destiny and if she remembered she talked. After spending atrociously long hours each day with Rachel trapped within the four walls of the choir room, Quinn had picked up as some sort of hobby to search for the true source of her dislike for the girl and she had come up with rather extensive list. Recently it was topped by Rachel's delirium of grandeur and her annoying incapability of establishing a conversation without quoting every existing word in the dictionary.

"Rachel here, proved to me thirty seconds into her that she already was. And I'm not saying she didn't make a few mistakes here and there. There's always room for improvement. But she may be by far one of the best performers we have here." said Shelby, her eyes never leaving the petite brunette that sat so still Quinn wondered if she was still breathing or if she had forgotten how to somewhere along the line of Shelby calling her name and praising her talent. Quinn found herself recalling the way to the nursery just in case Rachel unwarningly passed out.

"Also one of the most dedicated. Which is why I know I won't regret my decision of choosing  _her_  and Quinn to sing the duet at regionals."

"What?" Quinn shrieked almost falling off her seat in the process.

...

The bell rang and by the time Quinn had finally walked out the classroom Rachel had already appeared by the door. Out of all the tasks Shelby had put her up to over the years this little social experiment of hers —or duet, whatever— had to be the most challenging. They were walking down a crowded hallway of hormonal teenagers shouting and rushing everywhere yet somehow they felt quieter than Rachel. The girl had taken their duet as some kind of unspoken invitation to follow Quinn all around school. Before English, after it, before Math and— how did she even knew Quinn's schedule?

Rachel was so energized by her enthusiasm over the duet that her often tackles speeches had doubled its pace. And you know that voice inside your head that warns you before saying something you are not supposed to? Rachel didn't have it; either that or she just decided not to listen to it.

"Quinn?" Rachel's voice called snapping her away from her thoughts. "Have you listened to a single syllable I've spoken?"

 _‘Not really’_ , Quinn was tempted to confess but she feared the start of another outburst. Rachel had lost Quinn  _way_  back, somewhere along her incredibly long rant about Shelby's perspicacity and something about sending her via email a detailed itinerary of their rehearsals together and individually.

"We should probably rush to the choir room;" Quinn suggested instead "you know Brad's temper and how obsessive he can be over punctuality." Ok that was truth, Brad  _did_ have a temper and he  _did_  start swearing silently and manhandling the jazz band whenever people made him wait. As if he had something better to do other than pop up out of the nothingness whenever some kid broke into spontaneous song. What was his job anyways?

Rachel raised an unimpressed eyebrow at her. "Quinn, if we expect to be successful we have to work together on solving out or differences, otherwise—"

Quinn cut her off. "Oh, and by differences you mean  _you_ giving  _my_  guy a mix tape of love songs sung by yourself?"

"I understand how you might—" Rachel stopped mid-sentence when someone bumped into her. Azimio Adams turned around and eyed her up and down getting menacingly close. "Watch where you going, midget."

Every member of Vocal Adrenaline was popular; being part of the club was like the green-card to the top of the social pyramid; but Rachel had somehow managed to stay somewhere along the bottom even as a member of the club. Not at the bottommost per se, she didn't get slushied or tormented by the hockey players but her personality was indeed toxic to some cheerleaders and jocks. Quinn predicted though, that after their duet at regionals she'd ricochet to the top, obnoxious personality or not.

Azimio looked like a yeti next to Rachel's small figure; she looked so delicate, fragile and— "Personal space; have you heard of it?" Quinn found herself snapping at Azimio; once the words had left her mouth she couldn't help but accompany them with an icy glare. Quinn tried not to dig into why she was reacting like she was before someone bullying Rachel, so she just settled with there not existing a single breathing being in the whole school, scratch that, in the whole planet she couldn't stand any less than Azimio.

"Fabray," Azimio noted, noticing her for the first time "what are you doing with the hobbit?" he asked, his before threatening tone morphing into something like muddle.

"Walking?" Quinn responded; not bothering to hold back an ounce of the annoyance Azimio's presence evoked her. Before he could add something more to her rising irritation, Quinn dismissed him "Go hit something or whatever you football players do, we have a rehearsal to attend to.” Azimio hesitated for a second but after studying Quinn's pissed expression walked away getting lost in the crow in matter of seconds.

Rachel stood petrified by Quinn side looking at her as if she had grown a second head. "What?" Quinn asked a little more harshly than she intended still exasperated by Azimio.

Before Rachel could bother her with further questions she disappeared to the choir room where Brad and the Jazz band surely already were waiting for them.

...

"You have a lovely voice, Quinn." Rachel complimented by her side once the last notes of Unpretty faded away.

After rehearsing the song a few times, Tina had shyly walked in to tell them that Brad and the jazz band were needed on the auditorium to rehearse the group number therefore Quinn had taken over the role of piano player for the past hours.

"Should I be offended by your surprise?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I've always known of your tremendous alto. What I was unaware of was of how wonderfully our voices harmonize together." Rachel confessed her eyes scanning the piano keys before her.

"It's quite a surprise for me too." Quinn agreed. "I mean if the clash of our personalities were anything to by one would think that the combination of our voices would shatter every glass on a three blocks ratio but," a small smile illuminated Rachel's features and one unexpectedly appeared on Quinn's as well "I guess Shelby has once again hit the nail on the head, hum?"

Rachel smiled again. "I guess."

"This has to be how the advent of the apocalypse looks like," said a voice behind them. They turned around to find a wide eyed yet entertained Kurt, walking to them from the far left door; Finn hot on his toes with his normal goofy smile.

"Hi, Rachel." Finn awkwardly greeted and Kurt made a face at him.

Quinn was about to get up but Kurt words stopped her. "Wait, not yet. Allow me to completely capture this moment for future blackmailing."

"Shut up." Quinn chuckled before standing up. She had to admit, tough, that she was rather surprised herself. Apparently it  _was_  possible to be around Rachel without thinking about drinking a gallon of gasoline. It turns out that around music she limited her extensive vocabulary to only the necessary articulations resulting in an enjoyable persona that Quinn would never admit she liked it.

"Anyways, Q." Kurt said shaking his lustrous hair away from his eyes. "We are done for the day; how about you ladies?"

Quinn looked back at Rachel for an answer and the girl just raised an expectant eyebrow at her. "Not quite yet." Quinn inferred.

Finn stretched his hand towards Kurt. "You own me five bucks, dude."

Kurt cursed silently to himself but fished his walled out of his dress pants anyways. "Fabray, remind me to never bet for you again."

Quinn tried but couldn't hold a laugh and when behind her, Rachel joined in Quinn just laughed harder. Rachel's laugh was contagious and lighthearted, unlike the  _rest_  of her.

Kurt gritted his teeth. "We'll wait for you outside." He reluctantly gave a five dollar bill to Finn who accepted it grinning from ear to ear. "Dude, you like should know by now that this one," her brother motioned to her with his head "would like chain herself to the piano if she could."

Kurt hit Finn hard on the back of the head. "Just walk, Hudson."

The boys left, arguing all the way to the door, leaving Rachel and Quinn alone once again. Quinn heard behind her what seemed like the intro to Unpretty. She turned to Rachel who was now playing the piano. "Allow me," Quinn said sitting by Rachel's side. When Rachel kept on playing Quinn stopped her by putting her hands over her tanned ones. "Really; you are terrible," she teased.

Rachel looked at her indignantly and kicked her at the shin.

...

Quinn had forgotten how intimidating Shelby could be. There was something about the way she tensed her jaw, straightened her eyebrows and wrinkled her eyes that was terrifying. She could make a demigod weak on the knees with just a glare.

The woman sat on her regular spot —front and center— studying with a mixture of confusion and surprise the music sheet Kurt had given her. Rachel had volunteered Tina to give the arranged piece to Shelby but upon the appearance of a sudden shutter when asked, Kurt had taken the piece of paper and done it himself.

By her side Rachel gifted Quinn with a gaze that said all she needed to hear and when Rachel finally sat next to her in the piano's bench some of her nervousness faded away. "The mash-up it's brilliant." Rachel encouraged her in a whisper and Quinn smiled somewhat awkwardly in return.

If someone had told Quinn two weeks ago she would be not only singing a duet with Rachel but that she was also going to be the one siting by her side holding her hand over the piano keys, she would have laughed right at their face and advised them to pay a long visit to Ms. Pillsbury. Yet by some fancy of destiny here they were.

Quinn could feel Shelby's eyes piercing in the back of her head and before she could say anything to alter her sudden burst of determination she started playing the rearranged and mashed notes to  _I Feel Pretty/ Unpretty_.

...

**May 2014, Quinn**

Quinn eyes blurted open and she groaned in pain as a bright blinding light assaulted her eyes, forcing her to instantly close them shut once again. She breathed in and opened them carefully, this time taking in the light gradually. The glaring lights blinded her and all she was able to discern was the white ceiling over her.

...

**April 2014, Rachel**

The first time Rachel had seen her was through the mirror of the bathroom near the principal’s office, in her first day of freshman year. Rachel had just splashed her face with cold water and was reaching for a paper towel when Quinn had stormed to the bathroom talking to someone on the phone.

“Yes, Carole we arrived safely.” Quinn had snorted while rolling her eyes. “What tone? No— I know how to drive.” There had been a pause while she listened to the person in the other line. “I’m sorry,” she exhaled. “He’s with Puckerman somewhere. Carole this is high school; I’m not walking Finn to class. He’s fifteen and six-foot tall,” Quinn’s voice was a perfect mixture of irritation and disbelief. “Fine” she had finally submitted with a grunt before hanging up with a singsonged ‘goodbye’ and tossing the cellphone into her huge bag.

Rachel remembered thinking Quinn was effortlessly the prettiest girl she had ever seen. Her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders in delicate waves and her bangs had been braided down to one side. Every time she blinked her eyes seemed to display a new beautiful color —brown, green, and yellow; it had been hard not to stare at them.

Their eyes had meet through the mirror and Rachel’s had heart felt like it were rehearsing gymnastics stunts on her chest. Quinn had bit on her lower lip hesitating briefly on her next move. "Hi,” she greeted with a smile at last, her eyes shining emerald green. Rachel’s stomach had fluttered and it had taken her more than a second to remember that it was polite to answer back.

This happened often.

Rachel lost in the memory of Quinn.

It didn’t matter how many problems Rachel had at hand or how many songs she had to rehearse, Quinn would always find a way to rage through the thick haze of her mind without previous warning by the meaningless of things and just stay there or more precisely remind her that she had never left. Like she could ever forget.

This time the assault had been triggered by Kurt walking down the hallway with Brittany Pierce. Brittany was some inches taller than Quinn and her blonde hair was a few shades lighter but from behind and with Quinn’s best friend added to the mixture it was enough to make Rachel’s heart shrink and push Finn to the darkest corners of her brain.

Santana sauntered past Rachel and winked at a Cheerio who blushed in return. “Hummel!” called Santana succeeding in gathering the attention of the duo. When Kurt turned around his eyes lingered for just a second on Rachel but when she smiled at him bashfully his eyebrows furrowed in return.

She missed him. They had once been friends; very good friends. Kurt and Rachel were compatible in every way. They both were passionate about Broadway, New York and almighty Barbra Streisand; they were dramatic and shared the love for the spotlight. She had even somewhere along the way added him to her dream plan of going to New York.

But Kurt never had forgiven her for trying to move on with Finn, and she couldn’t blame him because deep down she couldn't forgive herself either.

...

**May 2014, Quinn**

Sunlight crept over her face and Quinn jerked awake, sensing irrational danger. She felt a presence by her side and turned her head towards it. Quinn was encountered with a familiar face her fogged brain was too exhausted to place; yet somehow she recognized sorrow, fright and pain.

...

**May of 2014, Rachel**

Rachel was no expert on the matter but she was certain that relieve was the not the correct feeling she should have felt when Finn stormed out the auditorium. Something similar to shock or even regret would've made a hell of a lot more sense. But no, of course not she was Rachel Berry after all. She suffered from what Puck called emotional dyslexia. She was too forgiving, too impulsive and tended to want things too much or not enough. And when she loved? It mostly always was the wrong person or at the worst of times. So it had been _relieve_. Relieve that she had go with _Wish You Were Here_ and not with _Thinking of You_ like she has first intended.

The latest, tough it entirely expressed her feelings had felt like openly instigating her fellow glee clubbers onto doing what they did best: gossip. In less than two hours every student at McKinley would already be speculating on every social network and via of communication about Rachel Berry: the cheating girlfriend of the golden boy, Quarterback (because his name always came attached with his position) Finn Hudson. Rumors that would, most likely escalate into her having a scandalous affair with Puck. Because apparently a girl and a boy couldn’t be friends without everyone thinking ‘talking’ was code word for sex. Like she could afford having another person in her life she was supposed be in love with or Puck had mind for anyone other than Harmony.

She should have followed Finn. She should have done something, anything. But instead she has stood there perplexed under the stares of her unknowing audience. She hadn’t meant for this to happen. Her performance was not meant for Finn to see. Maybe she should be more worried about the fact that she regretted Finn hearing her and not singing a song about her ex lover. But, then again, Quinn was so much more than her ex lover. There wasn’t an appropriate term that could express who Quinn was in her life; who she would always be. Maybe Rachel should be more concerned about why singing about Finn for this assignment had never crossed her mind.

Rachel pulled her eyes away from the path Finn had left and glanced at her spectators.

Tina’s eyes were drowned in tears because like Puck she knew exactly about who she was singing about. Puck was by her side holding her hand for support but his attention was glued to Rachel as if screaming ‘I’m here for you’. Most of the new kids looked confused –Marley, Jane, Harmony, Sam and Santana- except for the McCarthy twins that were clapping excitedly and Brittany that was throwing her worried glances. Sugar looked bored and Kurt- Kurt was glaring at her with murder in his eyes.

Mr. Shuster looked uncomfortable as he praised her performance “That was great, Rachel.” He quickly glanced away from Rachel and called the next to stage. Mike.

...

**May 2014, Quinn**

The first thing she noticed was a bothering aching in her right hand. The groan that escaped her lips was quickly followed by an alarmed scream. Quinn's eyes followed the source of the noise and landed on a white figure, that the haze on her mind didn't quite allowed her to focus on.

"Doctor Lopez!" called the woman rushing to the door. "Doctor Lopez!"

After what seemed like hours to Quinn a still blurry figure leaned over her holding some sort of light to her eyes. "Miss Fabray?" said a caring voice. "Can you hear me?" it inquired when Quinn didn't respond.

Quinn tried to speak but nothing came out as if her tongue had being hot glued to the bottom of her mouth.

"Quinn?" She heard the voice try once again; but her mind refused to formulate a coherent thought. Quinn did the only she felt capable of. She nodded. A nod so slight that it took a whole minute for the woman leaning over her to interpret the small action for what it truly was. Her dark eyes locked with Quinn's and she didn't know what the woman saw in them but she turned to the woman standing behind her and said with a fascinating combination of astonishment and resolve. "Call Russell Fabray. Now."

 


	3. When the Lights Hits Your Eyes

**May 2014, Quinn**

Quinn heard voices around her like the unintelligible whispers of hundreds. Blurred images of faces peered down at her only to then vanish and leave her alone with darkness. Consciousness faded in and out making it difficult for Quinn to distinguish daydreams from reality.

"But when, Maribel?" a frantic voice asked. "When is she going to wake up?"

"I don't know." A second one answered and then sighed. "It's impossible to know, Russell. She's been alternating from awareness and unconsciousness for days," the frustration on Maribel's voice was palpable.

"We don't even know for sure for how long exactly she's being having this temporal lapses of consciousness before Simmons found her. It could’ve been weeks, days or it could have started that very same day. It's impossible to predict when she'll wake up," there was pause and then a heavy exhale. "Comatose patients' recovery is one of upmost complexity; in the first days, they are only awake for a few minutes, and the duration of time awake gradually increases as time goes by," Maribel explained. “We can only wait.”

Russell laughed sarcastically, "Oh, how I wish it were like in Hollywood movies." A tear up chuckle echoed, "After a controversial revelation she'd open her eyes, lucid and without a single side effect. But I’ve been telling her for two years that I lover her and that without her I’ve been hardly living and…” Russell halted his train of though and just said in the weakest of tones, “I miss her.”

"I know," Maribel said "and nothing would make happier than tell you that's how it's going to be but it's impossible to know when Quinn will regain full consciousness or if she will at all".

"Don't even dare to imply that." Russell almost shouted.

"I'm sorry, Russell. You are my friend and even though there's nothing I desire more than to reunite you with your daughter, I'll always be honest with you. I won’t ever give you false hope." A hand was placed in Quinn's cheek. "We have to wait."

...

"I don't know if you can hear me," a feminine voice said followed by a small chuckle full of tearing sorrow "but I refuse to believe you can't." The thick haze on Quinn's mind banned her from accessing her memories or recognizing the owner of the beautiful voice but she knew in her core that she should. Knowing to whom the voice belonged to was irrelevant to her heart that was currently recreating action flick’s stunts on her chest. "I need to believe you are here. I need to— I need you. I miss you so much. And I don’t think I can survive losing you again." the beautiful voice continued and when it broke a little Quinn felt a rush of pain suffocate her heart.

Quinn heard what sounded like the slam of a door. "What are you doing here?" a high-pitched voice, a little more distant, asked.

It was not until something untangled from Quinn's hand that she realized her hand was been held. "Kurt!" the first voice called surprised. "What... I"

Quinn tried to open her eyes but she couldn't. Her body still didn't have the strength to use more than one sense at the same time. And that voice— she wanted to keep listening to it. Sight suddenly didn't felt like a priority.

Quinn heard the other voice— Kurt, a bit closer the second time it talked. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, his tone bitter. "Does Finn know you are here, Berry?"

A deep voice joined the other two. How many people were in the room? "Dude, chill, Rach and I just came to—"

"Puckerman, shut up." Kurt nearly yelled. "I should've known you were not to be trusted, you've always play both sides of the fence."

"Wha— man there are no sides here. The past two years have been shitty as fuck for all of us." Puckerman argued.

"Really? Because from where I sit, Rachel had a pretty wonderful year." Kurt replied recovering his previous controlled tone.

"C'mon dude, don't be unfair, you know that's not true," countered the third voice.

"Kurt, Please." Rachel breathed out, and the grief on her voice awoke on Quinn an incompressible mixture of feelings. "I... not now, please. I just want to—"

Kurt interjected, "To what; Rachel? You have done more than enough already."

"If— _when_ she wakes up... she wouldn't want to see me." Rachel finally said. "She— and I needed to see her... feel her before she learns she has to has to hate me." Quinn could hear the pain on Rachel's voice and she wished more than ever she could speak. To be able to tell her that it was impossible for someone to not want to see her— hear her.

Soft lips caressed Quinn's forehead and lingered there for just a second, enough for a shiver to travel her whole body. A ‘Goodbye’ was whispered to her ear and Quinn felt as if an invisible force were pushing her towards an abyss. ‘ _Don't leave me_ ’ she wanted to scream but she couldn't.

"No," Kurt sighed. "Stay," Kurt ordered after a few seconds of hesitation. "I'll wait outside." Quinn heard steps echoing away followed by a firm, "Puck" and then she knew she had being left alone with Rachel.

...

Quinn opened her eyes and despite the fuzz on her mind came to the realization that something was desperately wrong. She didn't know where she was or how had she gotten there. Panic quickly seized her.

She glanced frantically around the small room trying to find something she could recognize. Nothing. She was on a white room— a hospital room, propped up on a hard, uneven bed. What was she doing on a hospital?

Quinn brain’s quickly tried to supply her with a logical explanation. Maybe she had fallen from stage? Or maybe from the top of the pyramid. Maybe her body had finally succumbed to exhaustion, which could make sense since had been forcing her limits for moths. With two sectionals coming up –the Cheerios’s cheerleading championship and Glee’s where she would be dueting with Jesse- and school, sleeping hardly made it to the top of her priorities.

Quinn’s rapid thoughts were halted by a low snore. She followed the source of the noise and her eyes landed in the figure of— someone laying asleep in a turquoise faux-leather recliner, by the foot of the bed.

Millions of question flooded her mind. Who was he? Why was he there? Did he know why she was there? Did he know her? He had to know her.

Quinn studied the boy; he was gorgeous she noted. His pasty skin contrasted wonderfully with his dark hair and his features gave an air of kindness and affability.

"Kurt?" the name flew out her lips before she herself knew what it was but once out the name felt right.

She knew who Kurt was. Kurt was her best friend. She had known him since primary school. Their fathers bickered like an old married couple. He was an adorable pain in her ass and the owner of a remarkable countertenor voice. Yet why couldn’t she completely attach the name of her best friend to this angular jawed _man_ , sleeping by the foot of her bed.

The boy's eyes blurted open instantaneously. He jumped out the recliner startled when he saw Quinn staring directly at him. Kurt's eyes locked with hers and after a few beats he wondered cautiously "Quinn?"

"Kurt?" she called again tentatively, yet more steadily and for some reason it occurred to her that they had to look ridiculous saying each other names repeatedly. The boy skipped to her with watery eyes and carefully hugged her as well as he could without moving her from the bed, "what's going on?" her voice felt alien on her own mouth.

She was so thirsty.

"Nothing, Q," he answered still holding her. "just let me hug you, ok" after a moment Kurt let go of her; his eyes never leaving her as if he feared she'll disappear into thin air. "Everything's all right now, ok" he assured, stroking her cheek with adoration and the lightest of touches; as if she might break.

"Now?" Quinn wondered and Kurt's hand tensed in her cheek, ceasing its motion. After a heavy inhale of air Kurt let his hand fall.

Quinn pressed her fingers against her temples, —her muscles aching with every movement— trying to recall what had happened, but her mind was like a huge void. She couldn't remember anything. Quinn tried to calm herself, taking long, slow breaths but the air in the closed room was stale and antiseptic, making her feel even more claustrophobic. "What happened?" she asked again, managing to keep her voice from breaking. “What happened, Kurt?” The answer never came.

"You need to rest, Q," Kurt instructed instead in a low worried tone that reflect the concern in his glasz colored eyes and Quinn couldn’t help but ponder when had he gotten a hair cut.

"No." Quinn snapped, desperation winning the best of her. She had no interest in being soothed. She wanted answers. "I don't need to rest. I need to know what the  _hell_  is going on." Quinn tried to sit up, but the spinning in her head accelerated.

Kurt pushed her gently down into the pillows.

"You need to stay still, Quinn." Kurt pleaded leaning over her. "And I have— I... I have to find Russell and— Dr. Lopez; I need Dr. Lopez." the boy rambled to himself as if he had forgotten something crucial; his feet moving rapidly towards the door.

"Where're you going?" Quinn questioned alarmed of being left alone but more than anything irritated for not receiving a response. "Answer me," Quinn tore the covers off her body decided to follow after him and get an answer one way or another. Quinn ignored the dizziness that assaulted her as she was sitting up and went straight to stand but her feet never touched the ground.

The muscles of her legs never responded and she fell forwards hitting the cold floor.

What— her legs; why couldn't she move her legs? Uncontrolled fright rose inside of her. What was happening?

Quinn yelped in pure horror as a single memory struck. The crash. Somewhere in the background the beeping of a heart monitor accelerated wildly. Much wasn't clear but she remembered fear; one so immense that it blocked out every other feeling. "The crash..." Quinn trailed off and Kurt stopped dead in his tracks on his way towards her for a brief second. Tears formed in her hazel eyes and crushing dread overwhelmed her.

“Kurt, where’s Jesse?”

...

**May of 2014, Rachel (two days later)**

Rachel breathed in and walked out the elevator. She walked trough a hallway she had memorized by now and encountered Russell Fabray, looking the happiest she had ever seen him, by the nurse’s station. When Rachel caught his eye he greeted her with a smile, “oh, hey, Rachel.”

“Did you come with Finn,” Russell asked, already looking over her shoulder for her boyfriend and his stepson.

“No,” she admitted and couldn’t help but feel guilty about the disappointment on Russell features. Finn hadn’t talked to her since Friday. Not since her performance at the auditorium two days ago. She had tried everything. She had called him at least a hundred times, left as many voice mails, she had texted him, emailed him, even tweeted him and nothing. She had been about to show up at his house and force him to talk to her but Puck had talked her out of it. "Give him space to kick over a few chairs" had Puck said humorously on a vain intent to lighten her mood "he'll come around". Rachel had only agreed because they would have to see each other at school eventually and showing up at his door with not a single clue of what to say was not exactly the best of plans.

Rachel confessed, “I came to see Quinn, actually”.

“Oh,” Russell looked astonished for a second not knowing that his daughter and her had shared bed and ‘I loves yous’. Not knowing that he had never met her as just one of Quinn’s friends from glee club. Not knowing Quinn had singlehandedly demolished whom Rachel believed herself to be only to show her she had never been living until the moment their lips met. Not knowing she had spent every free minute this past two years sitting by the foot of Quinn’s bed, imagining Quinn would wake to look at her with eyes that made her feel like she was the ocean and Quinn was desperate to drawn. To him she was just Finn’s girlfriend.

Then Russell’s previous smile grew wider, “She’s with Carole.”

Rachel returned the smile and resumed her walk towards Quinn’s room feeling like her heart wanted to free itself from the prison of her chest and forcing herself not to jog the short distance. Rachel had waited for this for so long she feared it would never come.

As Rachel neared the door she heard the most beautiful voice saying agitatedly, “But why hasn’t Fi come to see me?” She added with frustration “did I do something to him?” Rachel walked in before Carole could answer.

Quinn was the first to see her. “Berry?”

Rachel almost walked back out at that. Puck had told her. He had told her before she had left his car that Quinn’s memory had lost some months before the accident. He didn’t know for sure how much she couldn’t remember but Rachel knew _now_. With the way Quinn had pronounced her last name, with the perfect mixture of surprise and slight annoyance, Rachel had known Quinn’s memory had erased somewhere before their romance.

Rachel’s stood muddled and petrified by the door far beyond what was entitled normal. She registered a greeting on Carole’s part but she didn’t answer.

If the detached tone Quinn had said her name hadn’t slain her what she saw in Quinn’s eyes would.


	4. Carnival of Souls

**September 2014, Quinn**

Quinn couldn't believe she had ever enjoyed this. The stares, the looks; she couldn't take a step without initiation a new wave of rumors. She felt suffocated, trapped like a foreign object inside a museum's glass box.

Quinn officially hated first day of school.

"Hey, fuck them," encouraged her best friend by her side and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Kurt smiled at her with such conviction he managed to convince her she could. When Quinn ventured to look away from the refuge of a familiar face she was confused to find a brooding Rachel Berry staring directly at her. When their eyes met through the jungle of students Rachel was quick to advert her sight towards the brunette, blue-eyed girl that was speaking to her. Afterwards, Rachel paid such an undivided attention to the girl that Quinn thought she had imagined it.

As Quinn walked through the hallways she noticed two things: selfies, jogger pants, colored hair, crop tops and beards were  _in_  and glee club and making eye contact beyond phone screens was  _out_.

Kurt, Puck and Mercedes had filled her in as best as they could but two years was way too long to stress in words.

Quinn had gathered:

Shelby had divorced Holly Holliday and had left Vocal Adrenaline for a role on Broadway. Vocal Adrenaline was dead, New Directions sucked. Finn was captain of the Titans, star quarterback and Rachel's boyfriend. Jesse was in Princeton. Puck had finally found love in some girl named Harmony. Blaine and Karofsky were in NYADA  _together_. Sue was principal of McKinley. Quinn had a The Hunger Games' movie and two and a half seasons of The Walking Dead to watch. Fifty Shades of Grey somehow had made it into a movie. Beyoncé was still queen. Kim and Kanye had another Kardashian to not keep up with. Paula Deen was out, gay marriage was in. And absolutely everyone in McKinley knew who she was.

Quinn, followed closely by Kurt, made a turn towards her first class: AP Spanish. When she passed the choir room she found herself disappointed when she heard no music coming from the inside. She half expected Jesse to saunter out the room to walk her to class but he was hundreds of miles away in college and she was still in Lima.

A boy in a varsity jacket proved to be braver than the rest of his gawking peers. He blocked Quinn and Kurt's path with what he most have thought was a seductive grin plastered across his face. "Quinn Fabray," he chanted, not acknowledging Kurt's existence altogether. The jock lowly whistled while his eyes skimmed Quinn's body. "Welcome back to the living." He took a step forward and Quinn had more than enough.

Quinn growled and dramatically rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna stop you right there, lover boy". Quinn threw him a glare that would make Sue Sylvester glow with pride. "Not interested." Quinn accentuated every word to guarantee his understanding. She turned around not even slightly interested in witnessing the boy's reaction and noticed for the first time all eyes were glued on them. Quinn rolled her eyes a second time. Didn't they have something better to do?

"And the Fabray glare makes a glorious comeback" Kurt looked amused, "me likey." Quinn chuckled.

They made it to Quinn's classroom without further incidents and a lot of unwanted attention. When Kurt left for his class Quinn felt like Captain America without his shield. The classroom was almost full when Quinn walked in and every single head inside turned her way. Eyes followed her to a chair near the front rows. Not long after a curly haired man in a vest found his way towards the teacher's desk and introduced himself as Mr. Schuester. Shortly after him entered Finn and Mr. Schuester looked awestruck.

When Finn saw her he stopped dead in his tracks. Quinn smiled amiably at her brother and when he smiled back Quinn's beam grew impossibly wider.

Quinn knew something had happened between them in those eight months that were gone from her memory. Finn was her brother and now he was avoiding her and whenever he did visit her over the summer he looked at her with a love shadowed with uncertainty and rancor. Quinn didn't even have the beginning of a clued of what was that had happened but she knew it had an no amount of Kurt dismissal would made her believe otherwise. Quinn had tried their parents for information but they seamed as confused as her and their friends had been as useful as Kurt.

"If something did happen -and I'm not saying it did- and he still holds a grudge after two years in which you were in a coma, he surely is not worth all this fuzz," had Kurt said with exasperation after she had questioned him for the billion time. What Kurt failed to understand was that to Quinn it didn't feel like two years had past and even thought she had spent the entire summer on physical therapy in order to regain control over her atrophied limbs she still didn't feel like she had been in a coma.

This world where Carole and her father weren't together, Jesse was not her boyfriend and selfie sticks were considered ok was still alien to her.

The back seats were occupied therefore Finn was forced to seat near the front. Two chairs ahead of Quinn and four to the left. Quinn's hazel eyes never left Finn as the bell rang and Mr.-curly-hair started his class in a terrible Spanish.

Quinn heard a snarl behind her when Mr. Schuester mispronounced the word 'portafolio' but she was to busy staring at Finn to turn around.

Class guides were passed and Mr. Schuester started going over every topic described there.

After a while, Quinn came to the conclusion that her fake-reading skills sucked. She'd been staring fixedly at Finn and barely glancing at the paper in her hand for the past ten minutes, hardly blinking. Quinn tried to concentrate on comprehending what Mr. Schuester was babbling about. She turned the page when she heard "pasado participio" and couldn't find the topic in the first page. It turned out to be pointless because she didn't find it in the next page either. She debated on whether or not to go back.

Would it look too obvious?

Was Mr. Schuester even looking at her?

Quinn raised her glance and was met with Mr. Schuester staring right back at her. Her eyes quickly scooted downwards. Great, exactly what she needed -"Santana, could you stop texting in my class" Mr. Schuester voice scarcely carried any sort of authority.

Quinn looked over her shoulder as discretely as she could and caught a glimpse of dark eyes, olive complexion and jet-black hair.

"No thank you, I actually can learn more from Lady Gaga's twitter feed than from your Dora la Exploradora Spanish," was Santana's aggressive yet dismissive response.

Quinn had to hold back laugher.

After sending Santana to detention Mr. Schuester resumed his class and by the time it was finally over Quinn had memorized the back of Finn's head.

Finn rushed out the classroom when Mr. Schuester had dismissed them and Quinn sank in her seat with a sigh. She missed her goofy brother.

Quinn stopped by her locker to drop the books Mr. Schuester had given them and rushed to the bathroom before the period started.

…

**Santana**

Santana looked at the girl standing across from her in the handicap bathroom's stall and grinned. Kitty Wilde was beautiful. An all-American beauty: porcelain skin, cascading blonde hair and striking light eyes. There wasn't a single boy on McKinley who didn't have wet dreams over her and her faultless round breast.

Maybe that was why Santana liked her so much.

She had always been competitive and every time Kitty cried her name in ecstasy Santana felt like the winner of an undeclared contest.

Kitty leaned back against the stall's door, her Cheerios uniform hugging her curves in all the right places. She gave Santana a daring smile that served as an invitation for Santana to take what they both knew she wanted.

Santana pushed forward and stopped an inch away from Kitty's body, their warm breaths fusing together. Kitty's eager lips moved a centimeter closer to Santana's and just when Kitty couldn't restrain herself any longer, Santana pulled back.

"I though we came here to get baked," Santana smirked and sat on the toilet.

Kitty snapped out of her lust induced daze and flashed her Colgate white smile. "I'll do the tip, you work your magic."

Kitty took an index car from her backpack and started folding the filter tip for the joint while Santana grinded the green. After a few spins of the transparent grinder the weed was broken down enough to be rolled. Kitty handed Santana the 'w' shaped tip and she rolled it together into a perfect joint, sealing it with a lick of her tongue and a twist at the end.

Santana did the honors and took the first puff. Smoke entered her body and she held it in until the aching in her pipes allowed it. After a few hits she handed the lit joint to Kitty who gladly took it. Kitty took a big drag and exhaled a cloud of smoke after a few seconds.

Without moving from her spot at the door she offered the joint back to Santana but when she had almost reached it Kitty pulled her hand back.

"You need to earn it first," she stated with that daring fire on her eyes that always fueled Santana.

Santana stood up, "Alright," she strode dangerously close towards Kitty and breathed by her ear "What would you have me do, Wilde?" Santana moved a little bit closer and glued her brown eyes to lighter ones.

Santana bit her lower lip and Kitty lost every tad of self-control left in her. She lunged forward capturing Santana's lips between hers. Santana pushed the blonde against the door; her left leg pressed against her center, their bodies flushed impossibly close and their tongues inside each other's mouths.

Kitty moaned.

Santana pulled back laughing accomplished having successfully recovered the joint.

Santana took the joint to her full lips and inhaled. Before she could exhale the smoke, the bathroom's door had busted opened and footsteps echoed through the bathroom's walls.

Kitty threw Santana an alarmed glance and stood petrified in her spot as if staying perfectly still would manage to dissipate the smell of burnt cannabis.

After the cringe of a stall door closing was heard, Santana let out an amused chuckle that Kitty didn't seem to appreciate.

"Scared much?" Santana jested.

"It's not funny Santana", Kitty crossed her arms over her chest and squared her shoulders. Santana only laughed louder. "Some of us do care about our future," Kitty blurted with irritation and Santana's mirth vanished.

"Don't speak like you know me," Santana spited and Kitty actually recoiled. Santana hid how much those words had actually hurt under a mastered sarcastic tone, "I'm out, Kitty Cat, make sure to fix the lipstick we wouldn't want your boyfriend thinking you were rubbing your tongue with a Latina lesbian." With that Santana walked out the stall snickering at the mental picture of meathead Riley Austin finding the big hickey she had given to his girlfriend's trout.

That had to be reason number two why Santana found Kitty so tempting. Her undying despise for her boyfriend. That was probably the most fucked up reason for being attracted to someone, Santana knew, but she had stopped caring a long time ago. She just hated the guy and found simple joy on knowing that she had the upper hand on him.

Santana didn't even need Riley to know; she encountered the satisfaction she required whenever Kitty moaned in her ear begging her to make her come.

By the sinks stood the girl people really needed to shut up about. Quinn Fabray.

Quinn was examining her reflection in the mirror as if trying to decode the mysteries of the universe. She had not notice Santana's presence but when Kitty followed Santana with her name on the lips Quinn did turn around.

Kitty's eyes almost popped out its sockets when she saw Quinn and instead of finishing whatever she had been saying she stormed out the bathroom. Santana trailed after the petite blonde with her eyes and when she was gone her eyes landed back on Quinn.

Quinn grinned and singsonged, "awkward."

"You have no idea," agreed Santana with a contemplative smirk.

Quinn was stunning. Santana already knew she was of course. There was a picture of the girl on the choir room and a few others on Sue's office but somehow none of them did her justice. Quinn was slightly taller than her, with a heart shaped face accentuated magnificently by an angular jaw and captivating eyes. In the pictures Santana had seen of Quinn, she had modeled long honey blonde tresses but those had been replaced by short platinum hair and somehow the new hairstyle managed to make her look her even more surreal.

"Aren't you supposed to be in detention?" Quinn inquired when the silence stretched far too long.

"Please! Like I ever go."

…

**Quinn**

After Spanish came Physics with a brilliant gray haired man Quinn was sure was high. Then was English with a woman that was still in her twenties. Quinn vaguely recognized a few faces on her classes and the hallways, but not anyone she new by name or even remember how she had meet them. All her friends, apart from Kurt and Puck, had long graduated. After third period came lunch.

Quinn scanned the newly remodeled cafeteria and, after a wink from Santana sitting a few tables away, her eyes soon found Finn seating besides a distracted Rachel. He grabbed her hand in hopes of gathering her attention and when he did she smiled at him. He grinned back and Quinn glimpsed away.

By the blonde's side Kurt played around with the food on his plate, trying to figure out what kind of meat was starting back at him. Quinn on the other hand, had decided she didn't wanted to know and swallowed her food without really tasting it. When she was almost done a trout cleared by Quinn's seat. When she looked up she found seemingly nervous brown eyes. "Quinn?" Rachel pronounced her name like no one else did.

Answering Quinn's expectant raised eyebrow Rachel ranted, "I was just wondering if you were interested in joining us today at glee club. Auditions are not until next Friday but given your musical expertise and since you're technically still member," Rachel was speaking so fast Quinn almost couldn't keep up, "waiting till then seems unnecessary and a blatant waste of time. I trust Mr. Schuester won't mind. If anything he would be grateful."

Quinn was quiet for a few seconds allowing Rachel's words to sink in. "Honestly?" Kurt was watching the exchange with restraint. "I'm not sure if I want to join  _New Directions_?" When Rachel's eyes fell Quinn found herself saying "But I'll be there if I'm welcome."

Rachel's face lighted up with a beam. "I'll be waiting for you then."

…

Quinn didn't miss the 'I' used instead of 'we'.

Quinn spent study hall period watching videos of New Directions from the Film Club's library. They were in desperate need of work.

After two videos Quinn already knew that this kids had received no sort of vocal training. They had some really good singers but apart from Rachel and Kurt they lacked any sort of technique. The dancing was much more underwhelming and most of their routines consisted of simple synchronized moves with not even a pinch of theatricality.

Quinn was surprised when she saw one of the videos was labeled 'Someone Like You. Santana Lopez.' Quinn would have never taken Santana as a show choir type of girl but when her voice filled the speakers Quinn knew she didn't belong anywhere else. Santana owned a soulful raspy voice that, like rest of her, emanated sexuality. When the video was over, Quinn knew she  _needed_  a duet with Santana and wondered why Santana was not given solos.

After two other videos of Santana, Quinn watched one of the blue-eyed girl she had seen talking with Rachel this morning and learned that her name was Harmony. The girl was great, she breathed at poor times and got distracted in high notes but she was so good. Quinn grinned. Puck had good taste.

Afterwards, she played a duet of a blonde boy named Sam and a skinny brunette named Marley who weren't half bad either.

After two other group videos, Quinn saw it.

'2012 Sectionals, I Feel Pretty/ Unpretty. Quinn Fabray/ Rachel Berry,' was named the video and its title was glaring at Quinn; daring her to press play.

So she did.

Quinn looked at the screen with confused eyes. The performance was impeccable. Rachel's voice blended with hers in exquisite harmonies and not once did they miss a note. The performance was intimate and emotional and there wasn't a single thing that could have improve it. Quinn observed as her younger self grabbed Rachel's hand as they left the stage and she must have rewatched the last seconds at least three other times.

Quinn didn't even know she could be in the same room as Rachel for five minutes without rolling her eyes.

…

Quinn walked into the choir recognizing a few of the faces she had seen in the videos. When they smiled at her eagerly Quinn felt welcome and her eyes softened. Kurt was seating in the second row and Quinn sat by his side.

Kurt and her shared small talk as the chairs on the room slowly filled. When Rachel walked in Quinn found herself following her path as she walked towards her chair and it wasn't until Quinn was about to lean to the left in order to continue the task that she realized and halted the action.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows.

Had Rachel Berry and her become friends and Quinn couldn't remember it? The duet Quinn had seen suggested it because Quinn knew she was not a good actress and in the video they had seem close. If they had, why had no one said anything? Why hadn't Rachel visited her after that first time, when she as still in the hospital, if they were friends?

Quinn shook her head. She was overanalyzing this way too much.

Mr. Schuester walked in, an idiotic grin across his face and Quinn knew already she disliked this man. He was a terrible Spanish teacher and for what Quinn had seen he wasn't that much better as glee club director. "Welcome back New Directions," he shouted, recompensing what he lacked on ability with enthusiasm.

Some kids greeted back, others nodded on acknowledgement, Kurt gave his mastered practiced polite smile and Quinn followed suit. Rachel vibrated on her seat.

"Well, kids-" Mr. Schuester stopped mid sentence, noticing Quinn for the first time. Quinn swiftly peeked at Rachel and understood she had not warmed Mr. Schuester of her attendance.

Quinn began: "My name is Quinn-" Mr. Schuester finished, "Fabray". He made a face Quinn was not sure she should interpret as flattering or disconcerting.

Rachel quipped in "I invited her," her speech fastened "I supposed Quinn would be more than invited, given her background and musical talent."

"Thank you, Rachel" Mr. Schuester said in a tone that was polite but really meant "shut up".

Quinn definitely didn't like this man.

After the awkward introduction, Mr. Schuester discussed his plans for the year accompanied by a few motivational speeches. Quinn noticed all of his curriculum involved performing thematic songs and Quinn almost scoffed. Quinn had never missed Shelby Corcoran more. No wonder the kids were so untutored. Schuester dismissed, voice training, breathing techniques, dance instructions. Quinn understood then that everything she had seen in the videos of New Directions was self-taught. Quinn was pleasantly surprised and somehow proud.

Quinn only realized Mr. Schuester was talking to her and expecting a response when Kurt elbowed her on the ribs.

Mr. Schuester noticed her confusion and repeated, " I was wondering is you would like to sing something for us," he requested. "I'm sure everyone is eager to hear the voice of Shelby Corcoran's protégée".

She was Shelby's protégée? Since when?


	5. Where the Lines Overlap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading:  
> I want to clarify that for the purpose of this story Shelby is not Rachel’s mother. The story is already complicated enough to add that story line.  
> The song Quinn sings is Beauty from Pain by Superchick.  
> Also, I’ve mentioned them before but for anyone wondering, the current members of the glee club are, Females: Rachel, Brittany, Madison, Harmony and Marley; Males: Sam, Puck, Kurt and Mason.

**Rachel**

"I'm sure everyone is eager to hear the voice of Shelby Corcoran's protégée". Mr. Schuester offered and Rachel detected a hint of inhospitality in his voice that Rachel didn’t appreciate.

Quinn glanced around the room and when she only found curiosity she agreed “Sure”. She stood from her seat in a sophisticated stripped dress, with a split-neck and apleat-shaped flared skirt that drew attention to Quinn’s narrow waist. To say she looked beautiful was like implying breath was only a luxury. She looked like the descendant of a Greek goddess, her platinum blonde hair the last detail to that effect.

How would Rachel do this? How when her whole body vibrated just by having her close?

But she had to.

Rachel had regretted assenting to Kurt’s demands as soon as her eyes had connected with Quinn’s. They had shinned bright golden –Rachel’s favorite shade on them- and she had almost gravitated towards Quinn’s lips across the hallway. But then Harmony had mentioned Finn and the new football coach and Rachel had remembered she shouldn’t. When she had witnessed Quinn and Finn’s shared smiled in the cafeteria she _knew_ she _couldn’t_. Rachel couldn’t take her brother away from Quinn; she had lost so much already she couldn’t lose him too. Quinn needed him and Rachel loved her too much to damage their bond over an affair she couldn’t even remember.

So Rachel had agreed. She had agreed to hide what she wanted to shout from every rooftop from every city from every country. That she loved Lucy _Quinn_ Fabray. Agreed because she couldn’t stand to be the source of Quinn’s pain and because she rather be forgotten than loathed.

After her everyone else who had known about their newfound relationship slowly relented.

First were Tina and Mercedes before they had left for college after their graduation. Tina had been shocked, “I don’t agree with this,” she had made sure to establish “but it’s not my secret to tell,” she promised lastly before hanging up. Mercedes had been displeased with Rachel’s call but after she had spoken Mercedes had blurted, “You have more guts than I had given you credit for Berry. You have my word.”

     Puck had almost had a seizure, “Are you out of your fucking mind?” he had shouted, “You’ve been mourning over this girl for years only to give up?” He had been mad with her for two days straight but he had reluctantly come around at the end.

     Kurt had told Blaine and Jesse and then it was done.

     Ten pairs of eyes scrutinized Quinn eagerly as she walked towards the piano.

They all had heard about Quinn Fabray. And not only because a plaque of her was hung in the choir room or because Rachel made all members of New Directions watch every performance the Film Club had of her. But because she was _the_ Quinn Fabray.

Quinn was madly talented and no doubly remarkable but her accident and coma misfortune had turned her into something vaguely similar to a martyr in William McKinley High School. It had glorified her to the point were two years after the incident even freshmen knew about the beautiful, popular comatose girl laying unconscious at Saint Agnes Hospital. About the Quinn Fabray –former head Cheerio- Sue Sylvester measured every cheerleader with. About Vocal Adrenaline’s former captain after whom Shelby Corcoran had renamed Vocal Adrenaline’s auditorium before leaving for Broadway. About _Quarterback_ Finn Hudson’s sister.

“Well I’m not exactly up to date with current music” Quinn was uncharacteristically hesitant as she addressed New Directions, “and my vocal cords are rusty, but- I’ve been playing around with song writing lately,” Quinn searched Kurt’s eyes for support and pang of irrational jealousy roused within Rachel. She used to be the person Quinn searched for support and as selfish as it was Rachel missed that. Rachel missed so many things.

As frustrating as Kurt could be, Rachel would be forever grateful to him for being there for Quinn. She needed him just as much as she needed Finn.

Kurt smiled warmly at his best friend and Quinn continued, “I wrote this a few nights ago, is not finished yet. It doesn’t even have a name yet-“ Quinn pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her left ear as she often did when she was nervous, “but I think it can be something.”

With that Quinn sat at the piano. She traced her fingers over the piano keys as if greeting an old friend. A soft melody started as Quinn masterly pressed each key and Rachel inched forward on her chair.

 

_The lights go out all around me_

_One last candle to keep out the night_

_And then the darkness surrounds me_

_I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died_

_And all that's left is to accept that it's over_

_My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made_

_I try to keep warm but I just grow colder_

_I feel like I'm slipping away_

Quinn’s airy voice floated into Rachel’s consciousness, as if out of a dream. A dream, Rachel chased everyday and used to differentiate a good day from a bad one. Rachel bit the inside of her cheek to be sure she was awake.

She was wonderfully awake and finally entranced in Quinn’s voice.

 

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain_

 

The ethereal layering of Quinn’s divine vocals and the earthly sound of the piano mated gorgeously, creating a striking haunting effect and Rachel found herself lost in the grandiose sound.

 

_My whole world is the pain inside me_

_The best I can do is just get through the day_

_When life before is only a memory_

_I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place_

_And though I can't understand why this happened_

_I know that I will when I look back someday_

_And see how you've brought beauty from ashes_

_And made me as gold purified through these flames_

 

As Quinn repeated the chorus Rachel knew she had fallen in love all over again. She had fallen in love some many times with the same woman she had stopped counting a long time ago.

 

_Here I am at the end of me_

_Tryin' to hold to what I can't see_

_I forgot how to hope_

_This night's been so long_

_I cling to your promise_

_There will be a dawn_

 

     Quinn sang the last chorus with a conviction that should be envied by politicians.

When the last key faded Madison, Mason and Brittany where quickly on their feet clapping enthusiastically. After them everyone else joined in. Rachel followed her peers, her eyes full of adoration but her heart dwelling on the lyrics.

     “That was amazing.” Marley praised; Harmony agreed “Amazing? More like fucking awesome.” Sam jumped in “I have a major toner right now”. Rachel glared at the blonde boy. Kurt was on a flash out of his chair, his arm tightly around a wide-eyed Quinn.

     “Welcome to New Directions” shouted Mr. Schuester over the commotion, clapping just as loud.

…

 

**Quinn**

Quinn had almost sung a cover. She new countless songs and Ellie Goulding was always a safe choice for her vocal range but before she had noticed the words had left her mouth and she had promised the song that had been stuck in her head for days.

All her trepidation had left as soon as she had started singing, as it often did. Quinn never felt more self-confident than when she performed. Yet she had been relieved when the room had filled with applause and whistles. They had liked her song.

After her performance Mr. Schuester had resumed what was left of his lecture and Quinn was doing a fantastic job of pretending to pay attention to him until her new phone rang with a new message followed by everyone else’s in the room.

Quinn fished for the phone she barely understood on her backpack and peeked at the screen. The message was from an unknown number. _“The Troubletones. Intro PARTY @ Sugar’s, Friday night ~BYOB~”_ Quinn knitted her eyebrows. What was a troubletone and how did it have her number. Not even Quinn herself knew her number.

Quinn replied. “ _Who’s this?_ ” The teasing one-word response came only seconds after “ _Guess_ ” and Quinn instantly knew, “ _Santana, how did you get my number?”_ Santana replied before Quinn could even look away from the phone. “ _I have my ways_ ” quickly after came another text “ _Puck gave it to me._ ”

Quinn glared at the Mohawk-less boy who was returning the gesture to his phone.

“So, Santana and Sugar are really leaving glee?” Madison voiced what everyone else was thinking.

“Apparently” conceded Puck, still glowering at his phone.

Quinn didn’t know about this Sugar but she could understand why Santana was leaving the club. Santana had a strikingly deep and emotional voice that reached inhuman levels of raspinest (or in Kurt’s exacts words a voice that sounded like sex and launched anyone with ears into an orgasmic frenzy) and in New Directions she was forced to sway in the background.

Mr. Schuester grimaced, “What do you mean?” he questioned like it was the first time he had heard two members of the club he ran were planning on leaving it. It was. “Why would they leave the club?”

Quinn’s phone buzzed again. “ _So…are you coming?”_

Quinn grinned. _“Maybe”._

_“That sounds like a yes but I’m trying to be mysterious”._

Quinn deliberately didn’t reply.

Puck was the one that bothered with addressing Mr. Schuester, “Seriously, Mr. Schue?”

“Yeah, why would anyone not want to be a backup singer for the Rachel Berry Show,” Kurt’s voice was the epitome of sarcasm.

Rachel spurt at that, “Not everything that happens is my fault Kurt. If you take a closer look you’ll find I’m not the cause of global warming either.”

Kurt reddened in his seat but before he could explode Mr. Schuester stepped in. “That’s enough guys.”

     Rachel and Kurt threw each other deadly glares before looking away grudgingly.

     Quinn studied her best friend. What was that? Kurt had always been moody with a double-mayor on sarcasm and from what Quinn remembered he didn’t particularly like Rachel, but the grudge he held for her now seemed personal.

Quinn hated not knowing details like this and it made her extremely uncomfortable that in this second life not knowing seamed to be a trend.

…

 

     Quinn waved Kurt goodbye as he drove away from her driveway.

     The first day of school had been exhausting, highlighted by many questions left unanswered and unwanted attention.

     Quinn unlocked her front door and for a glimpse she was confused when her nostrils were not welcomed by Carole’s delicious cuisine. She missed everything about her stepmother. Carole was the kind of person that would listen when you talked in a group even if the topic was the most boring ever spoken, and she would smile or reply so you wouldn’t feel like a twat. She always seemed to be excited about something; anything. She would always go with a smile if she couldn’t find an appropriate answer and she had this weird gift of making you feel like you belonged even if you had always felt like a burden.

The house felt empty and cold without Carole’s hugs and Finn’s laugher and everywhere she looked something reminded her of the family she was now deprived of.

Quinn’s backpack was heavy on her shoulders and she had never been more tired. Her body was not what it used to be and this day had been way to long. Quinn needed her bed.

     On her way to the stairs Quinn’s heart almost soared out her chest when Russell appeared unannounced from the living room “How was your day?” he half shouted.

Quinn smiled at her dad’s concern “It was good, dad. Russell was relieved and Quinn intentionally left out the parts were everyone looked at her like a caged money, Finn still evaded her and Jacob Ben Israel shoved a camera at her face. Instead she focused on the good. “I got into the glee club.”

     Russell previous anxious smile morphed into a grin, “Likely,” before Quinn could protest he added “They’ll be crazy not have you.”

     Quinn chuckled. “You say that because you love me and cause it makes you feel better about the three grand you threw to soundproof my room.”

     “I say that because I have ears and impeccable taste,” after a few beats he deadpanned “and it was four.”

Russell stretched his arms in invitation, “Now come here, kiddo.” Quinn complied.

     “Carole, called,” Russell informed when the embrace had ended. “She’ll pick you up later for your appointment.” He was doing a very poor job of hiding his excitement over the possibility of seeing his ex-wife.

Russell still loved Carole.

Quinn did a much more successful job on hiding the wave of melancholy that threatened to break her mask of contentment. Carole and Russell loved each other intensely but their relationship had suffered in Quinn absence. They had alienated from each other after Quinn’s accident and about a year ago Carole had walked away from the man she loved because his growing obsession for his comatose daughter was taking an emotional toll on her and her son.

It was illogical, Quinn new, but she still felt guilty.

Quinn scanned around her room and wondered how Russell had managed to keep it intact for two years. Quinn tossed her backpack into her desk and she was asleep as soon as her head had touched the pillow.

…

 

     Hospitals made Quinn anxious.

     The waiting room was overcrowded and a pair of kids kept running around and fighting over a tablet. Quinn sighed. She could never again be at a hospital –much less _this_ hospital- without remembering she had spent two years laying unconscious in one.

     By Quinn’s side was Carole talking on the phone with her assistant, Maddox, “Move Wilkes for tomorrow, I’m busy.” Carole listened to Maddox, on the other line, “I know it’s important but he’ll survive. Like I said, I’m busy.” There was a pause. “Put him after Motta, I want to see what Al wants.” After a few more instructions Carole hung up.

“I like your haircut, Quinnie,” Caroled commented and Quinn eyes darted towards her stepmother.

     “Thanks, It was Kurt’s idea.” Quinn brushed a hand along her platinum bob. “Something about new beginnings and shorter hair bringing out my bone structure.”

     “Well like always, Kurt was right.” Carole’s lips smiled “It’s very Marilyn Monroe”

After an awkward silence Quinn dared to ask what she been meaning to the entire evening. “How’s Finn?”

     Carole’s eyes filled with sadness but her sight never wavered. “He’s fine,” Quinn glanced away and Carole placed a hand on Quinn’s knee on hopes of regaining her attention, “He misses you.”

     “Then why is he avoiding me?” Quinn weakly snapped.

     Carole squished her knee, “He had a couple of rough years. He wont say to me what or if something happened between you two but I know he loves you. I see it.” Carole eyes had yet to look away and Quinn somehow found comfort in those eyes that intimidated so many. “You’re his older sister and he has always idolize you. Whatever it is I’m sure you’ll work it out.”

     Quinn hoped Carole was right because she missed him. She missed him more than she missed Jesse, the boy she remember she loved, or Shelby, her third mother.

     They entertained themselves, the following minutes with lighter topics until a nurse approached them. The woman eyed Quinn up and down “you can wait for Dr. Lopez on her office she’ll be there shortly.”

     They walked the familiar path to Maribel’s office, the nurse not even bothering with showing them the way.

     Leaning by the office’s door was a very familiar brunette. Santana.

     When her eyes found Quinn she smirked. “Malfoy, Are you stalking me?”

     Quinn chuckled at the always-sassy Latina, “You wish, Lopez.”

     “I’ll wait inside,” announced Carole suddenly, eyeing the girls.

     When she had disappeared through Maribel’s door Quinn continued, “With the bribing Puckerman to get my number and the _apparating_ at my doctor’s appointment maybe you’re the stalker.”

     “Two Harry Potter references in a row? Sam would be so proud,” Santana separated from the wall. “And this is my mom’s office.”

“Maribel is your mom?” Maribel _Lopez_. Santana _Lopez_. How had Quinn never seen the correlation? ‘Lopez’ was not exactly a common last name in Lima and Maribel had mentioned a teenager daughter in one of their many conversations.

“Your surprise hurts me,” jested Santana.

Somehow with every word they exchanged their bodies gravitated closer together “With all your ‘Lima Heights’ mojo, who would have thought you were the daughter of a doctor and a politician?”

“Good. I wouldn’t want to steal the spotlight from you, Khaleesi”

Another fictional nickname of a character with platinum hair “If I didn’t know any better I’ll think you’re a closeted nerd.”

“Santana?” called Maribel startling both girls.

“Hey, mom.”

     Santana had inherited her mother’s beauty but her height definitely came from her father and not from the petite doctor.

     Maribel eyed her daughter suspiciously “You two know each other?”

     It was Quinn who answered “Yeah, from school.”

“I see” Maribel changed the topic swiftly “What are you doing here, San?”

     “I forgot my keys. Sugar’s my ride.”

     “Sure, let me get you mine” Maribel opened the door to her office and everyone walked inside, joining Carole.

     Maribel greeted Carole before fishing for the keys out of one of her desk many drawers. She handed them to Santana “Leave them under the carpet.”

     Santana grabbed them, “yes, mom” she chanted. With that she was gone but not before throwing a wink at Quinn over her shoulder.

     If the adults on the room noticed they didn’t mention it.

…

 

      Second day of school and Quinn was still more interesting than Clinton’s sexual affairs.

     As Quinn grabbed her Spanish textbook from her locker she felt a presence besides her. Quinn ignored it. The last thing she needed was more unwelcomed flirting.

     “Fabray, Principal Sylvester wants to see you in her office” said with disinterest the person besides her.

     Quinn turned and was met with the escapist cheerio that had been sharing a stall with Santana yesterday. When the girl was sure Quinn had received the message she abruptly walked away with a roll on the eyes and her ponytail swaging behind her.

     Quinn frowned.

     What could Sue want?

     On her way to the principal’s office Quinn tried to come up with a reasonable reason but failed.

     The receptionist was not on her desk and Quinn went straight to Sue Sylvester’s office without hesitation. Her eyes traced along Sue’s office that looked more like a museum. Her coach office had been replaced by the much bigger and brighter principal’s office and that had served to add even more trophies to her already expanding collection.

Sue was absorbed studying a pile of papers on her desk and if Quinn had felt uncomfortable by the plaque of her that had been hung on the choir room she was in for a surprise for what she found in Sue’s office.

Quinn’s rapid scan counted at least eleven pictures with her in them. Most where of Quinn in her short and tight Cheerios’ uniform or on stage with Vocal Adrenaline. All but one resting on Sue’s oversized desk. Quinn remembered that picture. It had been taken by Holly Holiday in her sophomore year at Dalton Academy just before regionals. In the picture, to Quinn’s right was Shelby, her head tilted slightly due to laugher of something her wife had said. To her left was Sue, with a wide smile plastered across her lips. Quinn was in the middle, her arms wrapped around both women, her former long hair running widely though her shoulders and a smile that matched Sue’s.

“It’s my favorite picture” came the familiar voice. While Quinn had been examining the picture, Sue had noticed her and now she was the object of her undivided attention.

“It’s a good picture,” Quinn lamely agreed.

Sue’s eyes seemed to be hot glued to Quinn, “It’s good to see you, Q.”

Quinn grinned, “It’s good to see you too, Coach”

Quinn saw it in Sue’s expression, her smile swapped by a scowl, before she heard it. “Berry, you can dismiss the flabby giant,” she ordered to Rachel, who was standing behind her and accompanied by a Finn who locked as astonished as Rachel at finding Quinn there.

“Hey, Q” he greeted to Quinn’s welcomed surprise and Quinn beamed at her bother. Rachel observed the exchanged with a smile.

“Away, franketeen” Sue shooed. “Your mediocrity is stenching my office”.

Finn slipped away without much resistance.

Rachel glared at the principal “Do you always have to antagonize him?”

Quinn couldn’t help but notice just how breathtakingly gorgeous Rachel was. How had she not noticed sooner? Rachel petite form was adorned by daring curves and her glistering brown hair urged to be touched. She was the owner of gentle cinnamon colored eyes and Quinn doubted anyone could ever get tired of being looked at by them.

Finn was a lucky man.

“No, I don’t” Sue recognized, “I just happen to enjoy it.” Sue dismissed Rachel’s further complains by ordering, “Sit, ladies”.

They both did.

“I’ve summon you for two reason,” Sue started. “One: because Schuester has the administrative skills of a chimpanzee and the weeping elves that live on his hair distract me,” Quinn didn’t even try to hide her amusement. “Two: because in order of honoring my esteem for Quinn I felt like I should give you a fair opportunity to fix the disaster that has become the glee club.”

At that Quinn’s enjoyment vanished and Rachel tensed on her chair. “Where are you going with this, Sue?”

Sue exhaled and leaned back on her chair. “Q,” her blue stare moved from Quinn to Rachel “Berry. The glee club has zero founds for this year.”

“What?” Rachel exclaimed while almost jumping out of her chair.

“That’s impossible” Quinn argued. “The club has over twenty sponsors and thousands of funds from the booster club.”

Sue retorted patiently, “Correction: Vocal Adrenaline did, Shelby Corcoran did. The club lost half of its sponsors after Shelby left, the rest were gone when New Directions didn’t place for Nationals the next year. For the past year the club has been running on public funds and on whatever was left from the booster club.”

Quinn couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She knew the club had fallen but she didn’t know just how low until now.

Rachel pressured. “How is that possible?!”

Sue rummaged through the stack of papers she had been examining earlier. “Two thousand on smoke machines, laser lights, and light panels.” Sue moved to the next paper and scoffed. “Three hundred on artificial plants for your little Lady Gaga vs. Katy Perry week.” Sue tossed the paper into the desk “Swinging vines? Really?”

Rachel sat back on her chair looking yielded and more than a little embarrassed.

Sue continued “Another four hundred, on that same week, on props, costumes, and that ridiculous stage for your Applause performance. Maybe Sam was shirtless because you spent all the money, for no apparent reason, on a stupid assignment.” Next paper, “And your Michael Jackson week? Four hundred on costumes, and do you know how much that gargantuan backboard of bright lights cost the school on bills?” Sue’s voice grew more disbelieving with every word she read and spoke “Oh, and my personal favorite.” She picked the next paper, “Fake rain! Five hundred to fill the auditorium with water and install fake rain sprinkles.” Sue mocked. She was fuming. “Three days and eight employees on overtime to clean it up,” She deadpanned. “For what?”

Quinn glanced at the remaining pile of papers afraid of what could be in them. Things were much worst than she had anticipated. The worst they could be. Not only had Mr. Schuester failed as a glee coach but also as a director.

“So that’s it the club is over?” Dejectedly wondered Rachel.

     “No. I told you I brought you here to give you the opportunity to fix it and that’s exactly what will happen,” answered Sue simply. Rachel eye’s filled with hope and at that sight Quinn knew she would do anything to save the glee club.

“How?” Quinn dared to ask.

     Sue leaned back on her chair once again “The Cheerios and the football team have donated 10% of their budget to the glee club” She announced. “That’s enough to last until after sectionals.” Rachel was now sitting straighter her head held higher at the task of reviving her club. “After that, you are you are on your own.”

     “Thank a lot, Sue,” Quinn acknowledged gratefully.

     Rachel followed “Yes, Principal Sylvester, I will be forever grateful for this opportunity and I promise not to disappoint your trust.” Sue grimaced. Being nice was painful for her.

     Quinn appreciated Rachel’s optimism but she had no idea where to start. “How do we achieve that?” If someone knew how, that was Sue.

     “Well Q, I suspect sponsors will be more that keen to put their money on the girl that won Vocal Adrenaline two nationals and that you revived from a coma will only interest them further. Use your Fabray-charms. Use everything,” the principal confidently instructed. “Also, starting today, you are officially co-director of New Directions, Miss Fabray” Rachel’s head snapped towards Quinn. “And I’m only keeping Buttchin because he sadly has a contract, that happened before my administration, might I add.”

     “Me?” Quinn’s brain was just catching up.

…

 

     Quinn stood in front of the sign up board where every club of the school had hanged their recruiting sheets as a dreadlocked boy finished writing his name on New Directions’ signup sheet, under at least a dozen before him. A girl finished with the Cheerios sheet only to stand in line behind the dreadlocked boy.

     After their meeting with Principal Sylvester the news that Quinn was the new co-director of the club had hastily gotten around. Rachel had told Puck, Puck by default had told Harmony, Harmony Marley, and by lunch everyone knew.

     “Half of them only want to be in the club because they want an excuse to look at your ass”. Quinn stirred her attention from the board to Santana who had appeared besides her in a red skintight dress that accelerated the pulse of anyone who caught a glimpse. “I can’t say I blame them,” she added and Quinn could feel a blush threatening to break free.

     Was Santana flirting with her? Or did she just speak like that? Did she want Santana to flirt with her?

     “Will you join?” Quinn inquired in hopes of sidetracking Santana.

     It worked.

     Santana shook her head but before she could elaborate Santana’s Cheerio appeared. “We need to talk,” Kitty -Quinn had learned- spitted at Santana and glared at Quinn. “Now,” she added when Santana didn’t move.

     Santana rolled her eyes at Kitty but followed the Cheerio anyways “See ya, Elsa”. From where did Santana get her names? A imagine of Santana googleing fictional characters to name everybody after had Quinn chuckling as the girls disappeared in the crowded hallway.

Santana couldn’t be flirting with her, she was obviously claimed for.

     Quinn watched as yet another girl signed on the glee club’s sheet.

     Everyone expected so much from her and Quinn was not even sure on what year they were most of the time. The survival of the glee club depended on her and Quinn didn’t even feel like part of the club yet. She didn’t know the name of like six of them and she was expected to lead them? Would they even listen to her? She had been in the club for like half a day. Surely there was someone more qualified than her. Why not Rachel? She was their best singer and captain of the club. Quinn was sure that Rachel would gladly do so and she ordered everyone around as it was anyways.

     As if Quinn had summoned her with her thought Rachel emerged from the crow of screaming teenagers, Harmony by her side.

     “Congratulations, Quinn”. Harmony praised as soon as she was within hearing range. Harmony had pale complexion, joyful eyes and beauty marks adorned her skin here and there. Quinn addressed the blue-eyed girl with a polite smile. “Thank you.”

     Out of nowhere, Rachel blurted, “If anyone can do this Quinn, it’s you.” When Quinn’s sight found Rachel she was surprised with what she found there. Rachel was looking at Quinn with reassurance. As if she knew with certainty the source of Quinn’s hesitations. As if Quinn were a well-worn book she had read a thousand times. As if there was nothing she would rather do than read that book. “You’re brilliant. You’re determined, persistent. You’re talented and people follow you and I’m not talking just about now. You’re a natural leader and I know you can do this.”

And just like that Quinn knew she could. Not because she believed in herself but because she believed on Rachel.

     It wasn’t until Harmony spoke again that Quinn remembered that she was still there, “And everything is a step up from Mr. Schuester, really.”

     “That too” Rachel flashed a beautiful smile. “And, Quinn, if you need anything, whatever that may be, you can count on my assistance.”

“Crap,” Harmony suddenly cried. “What time is it?” Quinn realized too late that it was rhetorical question and quickly glanced away from her wristwatch. “I have to go, Puck is waiting for me in the auditorium.”

“Later, ladies” Harmony half shouted already halfway through the hallway.

“I mean it,” Rachel stressed once Harmony was gone. “Anything you need.”

Their eyes meet and Quinn felt like this was the first time she had really looked at Rachel. “Thank you, Rachel.”

They stood there, surrounded by loud, irritating teenagers, for only god knows how long but neither of them made to move. Quinn didn’t want to move and she was secretly glad that Rachel appeared to share the sentiment. “This is going to sound super weird,” Quinn found herself saying after a while of comfortable silence “but- where we friends?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, let me know. Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
